Kid Icarus Palutena's Second Angel
by KeybladesChosen
Summary: Michael is a friendly child living in a small town. That all change's one night when he is beaten almost to death...
1. Chapter 1

Kid Icarus Fanfiction Chapter 1 The Bullied.

1:00 AM.

It's going to be based like medival like the look of uprising's city's.

I was being backed up into a corner by a group of kid's.

"This is the one she like's!" The leader of the gang of kid's was going to attack me.

Either i could fight back and Get killed/escape 50/50 Chance,Or i could take the beating and die 100 Percent.

I had to think quickly...

"Oh my god it's Palutena!" I exclaimed and bowed.

"WHA?!" The leader turned.

I jumped on him and pulled him down to the ground.

Before i was able to deliver a punch the other kid's pulled me off.

They held both my arm's.

"You're going to pay for that!" The leader punched me in the stomach.

"Sc-Screw you!" If i was going to die i was going down fighting.

He rapidly punched me over and over.

"Hey you're gonna kill him!" One of the kid's said.

"So what?!"

"B-Bu-Burn in the Underworld..." I pretended passed out.

"Damn! We better get out of here before the guard's find us" The leader said.

They all ran and left me in the dark alley.

Blood pouring from my mouth left for dead.

(Character Information)

(Name: Michael)

(Race: Presumably Human..)

(Age: 14)

(Status: Left For Dead)

(Job: School Student)

(Realigion: Bealive's in and Worship's Palutena)

I saw a bright light.

It was Palutena!.

"Pal-Palutena...!"

"Shh My Child..." She lightly put her finger onto my lip's.

"P-Please help me..." I muttered.

She bent down and put her hand onto my chest.

My injury's instantly healed.

"I knew you we're real i never doubted you for a second... Palutena" I said.

"I know my Child I know" Palutena disapeared.

"Thank you P-Palutena..." I muttered as i began to walk home.

I opened the door to my house.

"You're LATE!" My mom yelled frusterated,

"3 hour's late as a matter a fact!"

"I'm so Sorry mom! Those kid's Attacked me so i was running around trying to hide from them" I said.

"If they attacked you why don't i see any bruise's?" My mom asked.

"Okay this might sound crazy but... Palutena saved me!" I said.

"Did'nt i tell you to stop telling lie's?" My mother said.

"But mom it's not a lie!" I exclaimed.

"I can't deal with you right now i've had a rough day selling item's at the stand i could'nt sell a single thing get to you're room!" My mother yelled.

I went to my room.

"Palutena.. Please if you can hear me... Please make me you're Servant..." I said.

I heard a mysteries voice in my head.

"My child once you reach you're 15th Birthday you will follow me back to Skyworld"

"Y-Yes Palutena..." I said.

I went to sleep being 3 hour's past my bed time!.

Today was'nt a school day..

Maybe i'll go down to the Stone Bakery and Pick out a loaf of Bread.

"Happy birthday son!" My mother had a cake on the table.

"Wait today's my 15th Birthday?" i asked.

"Yes it is!" Mother handed me a slice of cake.

"Thank You mom"

"Are you going to see Megan today?"

"Probably later why?" I asked.

"Megan Like's you.."

I quickly ate my cake and went to my room.

"Palutena? Palutena? Can you hear me?"

"My child it is the day you of choice" Palutena said.

"A choice?" I asked.

"Leave everyone behind and come up to sky world... Or Stay with everyone..."

"I wan't to leave everything behind and join you in skyworld"

"Are you my Sure my Child this is not a choice to make Lightly"

"I've never been so sure in my life!" I said.

"Very well! You will be teleported immediatly I will notify your mother" Palutena said.

Meanwhile...

(Character Information)

(Name: Susan)

(Age: 34)

(Race: Definitly Human)

(Job: Vegetable Cart Owner)

(Realigion: None)

"Susan..." She heard a mysterius voice.

"Who is this..?"

"It is i... The goddes of light Palutena.." Palutena said.

"Yo-You're real?!"

"Unlike you... You're son bealived and has Left you're care... Well Your so called son..." Palutena stopped speaking to her.

Meanwhile... I apeared at Palutena's Temple.

"I can't bealive it! I'm really at Palutena's Temple!" I exclaimed.

"Welcome my Child this is My Temple and i welcome you to Skyworld" Palutena said.

"I'm Honored Be here Palutena" I bowed.

Suddenly i got huge pain's in my back,

"AGH!" I dropped down.

A set of wing's burst out of back.

"You gave me... Wing's?" I asked.

"No you've matured"

"What?" I asked.

"This will be hard to here but... You're an Angel a Born angel when they reach 15 well atleast 15 human year's they grow wing's" Palutena explained.

"I'm still thankful for you saving me" I said.

"It is rare to see such a young child devoting himself to a Goddess" Palutena said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

-End up Chapter 1!

-Message/Review for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Taken In

Kid Icarus Fanfiction Chapter 2.

"I saved you because you're a good person not to mention one of the only angel's" Palutena explained.

"I'm very greatful for you're help Palutena" I said.

"That's Good" She smiled.

"Lady Palutenaaa! I rekilled Twinbellow's Like you Told me to!" Pit came running into the room.

"Ah Good timing this is Michael he's gonna be living here from now on" Palutena said.

"As a guest?" Pit asked.

"No he's going to be here Permanantly" Palutena explained.

"Oh... That's great!, Being here by myself can be really boring!" Pit exclaimed.

"I bet" I said.

"Hey Lady Palutena i'm gonna go sit in the Hotspring for a while"

"So Predictiable... Alright i have a job for Michael he'll be back"

"Okay!" Pit ran off to the hotspring.

A minute later.

"Okay Palutena what do you need?" I bowed.

"I wanted to know if you Intend to stay here Permanantly"

"Of course! I prayed to you for hour's at a time waiting for this moment!" I cheerfully exclaimed.

"Wow... That's just..."

Palutena twitched.

"The human's need our help" Palutena said.

"Alright send me!" I said.

"B-But you're wing's aren't ready for flying!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Then put me on the ground!" I said.

"Okay... I'll pull you out if you get to injured" Palutena teleported me.

"I-It's my village! I was hoping never to see this place again..." I said.

"Okay... There's nothing to huge going on currently... Exterminate any monster you see"

I could'nt see my wing's.

"My wing's!" I exclaimed.

"Until you can use them I tucked them into you're jacket... Be warned as soon as you take off you're jacket you wing's will spring out" Palutena said.

"Gotcha Palutena!" I ran down the street.

On the way down the street i Shot a few Underworld troop's.

There was that same group of kid's... The one's that beat me up...

(Refer to Chapter 1 of this Fanfiction)

"Palutena is something wrong with me...? I feel like i'm..."

"You just matured into an Angel you're strength endurance speed and Defence has tripled.. Those kid's stand no chance again'st you now" Palutena said.

"Mind if i get a little Payback...?" I asked.

"Only if they attack first... Then do what you will" She replied.

They we're going to beat someone else up.

"HEY!" I wanted to get their attention onto me.

"Hey it's him! I thought i killed him" The leader said.

"Far from it Loser" I said.

"Loser?! I'll make you pay!" He exclaimed.

"Unlike last time... Im not afraid of you Also Make you Pay...? Get some new Line's man like seriusly...?" I said.

He charged at me.

"Lady Palutena...?" I asked.

"Take him down a notch" She said telepathically.

He went to punch me.

I grabbed his fist.

"It's not going to be like last time!" I pushed him to the ground.

One of the kid's drew a knife.

He thrusted the dagger but i deflected with my metal bow.

Then i grabbed the blunt side of my bow and hit him in the head.

He dropped like a bag of rock's.

"Alrighty Look's like i'm finished here"

"Not so fast..." I felt a sharp pain in my calf.

The leader stabbed me!.

I turned around and kicked the knife from his hand.

Blood came tricking down my leg.

"Palutena! I need help!" I exclaimed.

"Oh sorry i was talking to pit what's the matter?!" Palutena asked.

"The leader of that group stabbed me!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! I'll extract you and get it all healed up" Palutena said.

Palutena teleported me up.

"How am i this hurt?! Aren't i an Angel?!"

"You're slightly Matured but your body has'nt grown attuned to the change's"

"Same thing happend to Pit here" Palutena said.

"Yeah..." Pit scratched his head.

"Here let me bandage that up for you" Palutena wrapped a bandage around my wound.

"Thank's..."

"Take it wasy for a while You're body has'nt been attuned To it's new State yet" Palutena said.

"Body has'nt been attuned what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You're Body before you're matured Angel Children are basically the same as Mortal Human's You're body's still the same as any mortal... Though you are quite atronger you're not ready for huge conflict's yet" Palutena explained.

"I'll go sit in the hot spring" I said.

"With that wound it's not a smart idea... Especially since SOMEONE Forgot to clean the Hot Spring PIT" Palutena stared over at Pit.

"Oh... Heh I forgot i'll get right to that" Pit ran to the hot spring.

"What do you do for fun around here?"

"Fun? I usually just hang out with pit" Palutena said

"What did you do for fun?" Palutena asked.

"Oh usually ran away from those jerk's... Climbed tree's Travelled a bit not much"

"Thank you for saving me again" I said.

"Your welcome" Palutena smiled.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit ran into the room.

"What's the matter Pit?" Palutena asked.

"Medusa's been resurrected... Again!"

"Ok... Get the sacred treasure's..."

"We can't! Hades Destroyed them!"

"Oh damn!" Palutena said.

"Two Angel's better then one" I said.

"You're wing's aren't working yet and you're still injured!"

"I don't... Care!" I exclaimed.

"You've got to rest" I was teleported into a room.

"S-Screw this... I've got to help pit..." I said.

I opened the window.

"Here We Gooooo!" I jumped out the window.

"Cmon Wing's! WORK WORK!" I pleaded.

I was close to hitting the ground.

"Noo!" I screamed.

-The end of Chapter 2!

(Sorry for such a short chapter! I havent had alot of time to work on this I promise the next chapter will be alot longer! #GoddesOfLight! See ya'll in the next chapter!


	3. Authours Note!

Authour's Note!

Sorry i havent made much progress on Kid Icarus Fanfiction i got pulled into another franchise for a while... Im starting to work on it!

(If you have concern's or question's i's like to here them.


	4. Chapter 3: Viridi and the Exo Tank

Kid Icarus Fanfiction Chapter 3.

"NO NO NO!" I plumeted toward's the ground.

Leave's swirled around me.

Then my wing's began to work.

"Oh thank God..." I said.

"Not a smart move Angel" I heard a voice.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"I am Viridi Goddes Of Nature I gave you the power of flight" She said.

"I was hoping Palutena could give me a hand..."

"Oh? Would you prefer i Deactivate your flight and let you fall to your death?"Viridi asked.

"No No No No What i meant to say is... Im greatful for you're help!" I said.

"That's what i thought Now im taking you to Pit"

"What reason do you have to take me To him? Weren't you at war with Palutena? And the Human's"

"Still with the Human's Palutena... Not so much"

"Not suprised your after the human's still... Considering you dropped a reset bomb on my Old City before i had to move" I said.

"I won't apologize for that Because i was after the human's"

"Ah i see you've met Viridi..." Palutena said.

"Oh Damn..." I said.

"Yes i did notice you Snuck out... And you almost got yourself Killed!" Palutena exclaimed.

"I'm Sorry but i have to help pit!"

"Could've asked me first..." Palutena said.

"Was'nt aware that was an Option" I said.

"Want to take over Palutena?" Viridi asked.

"Michael?".

"I'm Good" I said.

"Ugh Fine Let's be quick about it" Viridi complained.

"Alright..." I said.

I flew through the sky.

"Wow this is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah Yeah" Viridi said.

"Why don't you Lighten up a bit" I said.

"And why don't i slam you into that mountain ahead?"

"Forget i said anything then" I said.

"How long is it going to take to fly there?"

"Set me on the ground" I said.

"Fine whatever" Viridi said.

She put me on the ground.

"Okay let's see if my wing's are functional..." I flapped my wing's but i did'nt fly up.

"Damn still healing..." I said.

"Well your power of flight has expired i guess you'll be walking from here" Viridi said.

"Yeah..." I said.

An Exo Tank apeared.

"Use that... If you break it i'll break you!" Viridi threatened.

"Yeah Yeah" I sighed.

I drove through the grass at high speed.

"Can you contact pit and Tell him im coming?" I asked.

"Fine Fine" Viridi said.

There was a nearby Chasm.

"Umm i don't know about this..." I said.

"What are you a chicken? You have wing's like one"

"You're Immortal i'm Not" I said.

"Your SEMI Immortal" Viridi said.

"Yeah well im not doing this" I stopped the Exo Tank,

"I guess it cant be helped then" The exo tank started moving on it's own.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"If you won't do it then i'll do i for you!" Viridi laughed.

"Wait No! No! Stop!" I shouted.

The Exo Tank drove up a ramp toward's the chasm.

"Oh God!" I covered my eye's.

The exo tank made it to the other side!.

"Oh god..." I breathed out,

"You're freaking crazy! I could've died!" I shouted.

"You did'nt Die though Stop being so over dramatic" She said.

"Easy for you to say! You were'nt the one heading toward a chasm!"

"Can you get Palutena Please...?" I asked.

"Oh fine" Viridi said.

"Ok Michael what's the problem?" Palutena asked.

"She almost killed me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I saw that"

"God are the other god's insane?!"

"Kinda" Palutena said.

"Keep me away from Viridi!"

Palutena laughed.

"All right Pit's already taken care of Medusa I'm extracting you" Palutena said.

"Pit took down Medusa THAT Fast?!" I exclaimed.

"He's been doing this for Century's"

"Damn... I can barely survive an Afternoon with Miss Nature and Pit can kill a Snake Headed Giant Monster Women!" I said.

"Heh" Palutena laughed then Extracted me.

-End of Chapter 3

-Sorry for such a short chapter! I felt really rushed So... The next chapter will be longer!

-But again Thank you for reading! And ill see you all in the next chapter! Bye!


	5. Sorry for the Delay!

Sorry!

-Recently I've been having Medical Issue's But i will atart working on The nect chapter real soon!


	6. Teaser! Short View of Chapter 4 (Demo)

Kid Icarus Fanfiction Chapter 4.

The last thing i Remember is being Teleported... But oddly... Enough... I'm Laying in some Field... With my Bow gone as well.

"Palutena?!" I called.

No answer.

"PALLUUUTENA!" I called.

"No answer... What the Hell is going on...?" I asked.

"Hello?! Hello?! Anybody?!" I called.

"No one's around here for mile's..." I thought out loud.

"My head Hurt's..." I complained.

I went to flap my wing's.

"Great... Still can't fly this day just keep's gettin worse and worse!" I exclaimed and stomped my feet.

Yeah I'm a bit of a Negetive Nelly Sometime's.

"I-I have to find a city... A town anywhere..."

I saw a Log of wood Uncut.

Then i saw a hatchet.

"Hmm i can Make a Sword if i Cut the wood Right..."

"Or you can use the Hatchet?" A voice i did'nt know was in my head.

"Who is this?!" I called.

"Guess"

"Umm... You sound like pit... But a slightly deeper voice" I said.

"I'm Dark Pit" He said.

"What happend to me?"

"Palutena's Gone Mad" He said.

"Gone Mad? The Goddess of Light? You're Sane Right?" I asked.

"Yes i AM Sane... Thank You i'm Not the one Napping in a Field" He said.

"Ha-Ha" I laughed sarcastically.

"Now tell Me This Dark Pit?" I asked.

"What?"

"Where is Regular Pit?"

"If i Knew i would tell you" Dark Pit said.

"So no one know's what happend?" I asked.

"Why don't you just fly?"

"My wing's can't sustain my weight yet" I said.

-Sorry Just a Teaser for Chapter 4! I'm Sooo Sorry for not writing anymore for week's I just... Lost Interest in Kid Icarus.

-Well Anyway I should have the Whole Chapter Out on Thursday!

-I'm Also working on a DQMJ 2 Fanfiction Check it out i'f you've played the gam


	7. Chapter 4: Star Shaper

Kid Icarus Fanfiction Chapter 4 Dark Angel.

The last thing i Remember is being Teleported... But oddly... Enough... I'm Laying in some Field... With my Bow gone as well.

"Palutena?!" I called.

No answer.

"PALLUUUTENA!" I called.

"No answer... What the Hell is going on...?" I asked.

"Hello?! Hello?! Anybody?!" I called.

"No one's around here for mile's..." I thought out loud.

"My head Hurt's..." I complained.

I went to flap my wing's.

"Great... Still can't fly this day just keep's gettin worse and worse!" I exclaimed and stomped my feet.

Yeah I'm a bit of a Negetive Nelly Sometime's.

"I-I have to find a city... A town anywhere..."

I saw a Log of wood Uncut.

Then i saw a hatchet.

"Hmm i can Make a Sword if i Cut the wood Right..."

"Or you can use the Hatchet?" A voice i did'nt know was in my head.

"Who is this?!" I called.

"Guess"

"Umm... You sound like pit... But a slightly deeper voice" I said.

"I'm Dark Pit" He said.

"What happend to me?"

"Palutena's Gone Mad" He said.

"Gone Mad? The Goddess of Light? You're Sane Right?" I asked.

"Yes i AM Sane... Thank You i'm Not the one Napping in a Field" He said.

"Ha-Ha" I laughed sarcastically.

"Now tell Me This Dark Pit?" I asked.

"What?"

"Where is Regular Pit?"

"If i Knew i would tell you" Dark Pit said.

"So no one know's what happend?" I asked.

"Why don't you just fly?"

"My wing's can't sustain my weight yet" I said.

"Well i guess your Stuck until you can fly" He said.

Then he went cut of the communication.

"Great..." I said as i looked around.

I looked over and saw my Wooden Bow.

"Oh thank god's" I picked it up.

No Arrow's.

"Damn! No arrow's... I guess if i f find a town i could buy some..." I began to walk toward's the forest.

"Hey You!" An Electrified Girl Flew Toward's me.

"AH!" I jumped to the side.

"Why so Jumpy Littlle Angel?"

"Hmm maybe the Electricity?!" I exclaimed.

"Keep your Sandle's on"

"Yeah Whoever you Are i don't have time for you I havve to get back to skyworld... Somehow" I began to walk.

"By yourself? This forest is filled with Underworld troop's you'll be dead within Second's Angel"

"I'd rather take my chance's then be charred Thank's"

She dropped a large quiver of arrow's.

"Viridi Forced me Too" She flew away.

Hmm wait Viridi? The Nature Goddes?.

(Yes The Nature Goddess you Forgot about me already?)

(Tried To)

(Haha Angel) Viridi telepathically said.

I put an Arrow into the Bow and Shot at a Komato.

"No Effect? Crap!" It floated toward's me,

It landed and begin to suck on my head.

"OW STOP IT" I swung My Bow and Hit it.

It burst into Heart shaped Coin's.

"Hmm?" I picked them up.

(Your Clueless)

(Yeah Whatever Viridi)

I walked further into the forest.

Then a Clubbedskull Was there.

"OH GOD!" It ran toward's me.

I Sprinted in the other direction.

Warm light and Leave's Surounded me.

Then i was extracted by Viridi.

I then apeared at her temple.

"Oh what the Heck?"

"Welcome to My Temple Former Servant of Palutena"

"Former?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She went Crazy And attacked A Human city so... Pit tried to stop her... Now he's trapped in her Prison's..."

"I'm Going to save him somehow" I drew my bow.

"Yeah You fighting Viridi's army with a Handmade Wooden Bow? Pfft Take this" She summoned a Rose Staff.

"Umm how do i use it?"

"Point it"

"Like this?" I pointed it and accidently vaporized a Force of Nature.

"Oh... Sorry"

"Ugh... Whatever just... Keep the staff and Relax here while i think of a way to Get you up"

"Can't you use the Power Of Flight?" I asked.

"After Palutena Went Bonker's She Cancelled out some of my power's"

"Damn..." I said.

"Hmm Different then Pit that's for sure"

"Like i said I've only served Palutena for 3 day's" I said.

She disapeared to her Planning room?.

"Hmm" I looked around the temple.

"Not Bad Not Bad At All!" I said as i looked around.

I stuck my head into one of the room's.

"A bed and a Couch..." I felt the bed.

Made of Vine's leaf's and flower's.

I sat on it.

"Hmm" Weirdly Comfy...

I layed down.

5 minute's later i passed out.

13 Hour's Later...

"Wake Up! HEY WAKE UP!" Phosphora was shouting.

I did'nt wake up.

She shot a bolt of Electricity and if shocked me awake.

"AHHH!" I bolted out of bed. (No Pun Intended XD)

"Not cool!" I exclaimed slightly angry.

"Not even Cold water would wake you up"

"Ugh no wonder my I'm freezing cold and soaking wet!" I glared at phosphora.

"Phosphora Enough he's awake"

"Okay Viridi what's the Plan?" I asked.

"Okay so... I'm going to heal your wing's up" She said.

"You can do that?"

"Anything Palutena can do I can do 10 Time's Better"

Warm leaf's swirled around me.

"Ahh..." It felt like i was taking a nice warm bath.

I flapped my wing's and floated up a bit.

"Wow!" I smiled ear to ear.

"Thank's Viridi!"

"Don't be a Suck Up" She said.

"I was'nt I thanked you... Take a Compliment..." (Garbage Queen...) I thought.

"Get up to Skyworld!"

"Little Angel!" Phosphora called,

"What?" I snapped.

"Take this Bow" She threw me an Electrified bow.

"Thank's"

I flew up.

"Wow!" I flipped around and glided through the sky.

"Stop being such a child! And get up to skyworld!" Viridi's voice echoed in my head.

"Whatever" I flew up.

"Underworld Troop's!" Viridi said.

"Get to killing them!" Phosphora's voice echoed in my head.

"Hmm how do i use this?"

I put an arrow im the Draw String.

I fire and it was almost like i shot a bomb.

"WOAH!" I flew back a little.

"I forget... You've never fought with one of these bow's" Viridi said.

"Here... Use this sword It's easier for a Begginer" My bow disapeared and a First Blade apeared.

"Wow!" I pulled the trigger under the Handle.

BOOM!. A charged shot flew and exterminated 4 Underworld Troop's.

"HOLY!" I grinned.

Meanwhile...

"He's a bit strange..." Phosphora was talking to Viridi.

"He's a fairly new Angel Unlike Pit he's very Inexpierenced" Viridi said.

"Yeah your right... But i don't think he's going to get very far..."

"He'll Be fine"

I see something...

It looked like a broken building.

I was getting pretty tired... Guess i could camp for the night there.

I landed.

"Hey Viridi I'm gonna camp for the night" I said.

"Fine"

I took a flint and steel out of my pocket. (Never know when i might need to use it)

I dragged a peice of wood that i saw.

And i Made a small campfire for myself.

Meanwhile...

Dark Pit was flying up to skyworld (Redefeated Pandora)

He saw a small glowing broken building.

"What the?" He landed in it to see me Sleeping beside a Makeshift Campfire.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Ungh...?" I sat up.

"I'm Sleeping go away..." I closed my eye's.

"We have to get Pit" Dark Pit summoned his staff.

"Can't we do it in the morning...?" I grogily aaid.

"Have it your way" He flew up out of the place.

"Scew this i can't leave Pit" I flew up and summoned my staff.

But unlike the rose staff... This staff was gold,white and Black and had a star on the end.

"What the...?" I said.

"Made your own Staff" Dark Pit swooped down.

"How did i do that?"

"I made my Staff Once" He summoned Dark Pit staff.

"Oh neat"

Hmmm how to use this..

I swung it forward and a Star shot out and exploded a group of Underworld Troop's.

"Woah..." I looked at my staff.

"Dark Pit get Pit I'll take care of the Troop's coming for you"

"What troop's?" He looked around.

"Wait you mean you don't see the one's down there?" I pointed below the cloud's.

It was 10-12 Underworld troop's.

"Go I got this" I spun my staff.

Dark Pit swiftly Flew up further into the sky.

I flew toward's the group and Dispatched one Hitting it Square in it's face... Eye whatever...

"RAAH!" I held the staff above my head.

A giant star formed above the staff.

I swung the staff sending the star at the Underworld Troop's,

It Exploded And Exterminated Every Troop.

"I-I did it? I DID IT!" I danced around in the air.

"Not bad Little Angel" Phosphora said inside my head.

"Not half as good as Pit though" Viridi interupted Phosphora.

"Yeah Yeah" I went to fly up when a Thunderbolt struck down near me.

"HOLY!" I dodged it.

"Here i'll keep the Lightning at Bay for you" Phosphora began to stop the lightning.

"And why are you Helping me?" I asked Slightly Confused.

"Viridi Ordered me to... I don't understand it either"

"Because! It's to save Pit He's helped us Countless Time's it's our Turn to pay the Debt back!" Viridi shouted at Phosphora.

"Alright Alright..." I said.

"I'll Mark the Location to summon a Door"

"A Door?"

"So i can Summon you to that location again You've had quite the day" Warm Light and Leaves Surrounded me.

I apeared back at Viridi's Temple.

"Viridi got any Leather?" I asked.

"Why?" Viridi looked at my weird.

"I want to make a Sheathe for this"

"4th Door down The West Corridor" She pointed.

"Oh... Thank's!" I ran down the hallway.

I opened the door.

A bunch of leather on a Table.

"Awesome..." I said as i began to cut and Assemble varius shape's of Leather Strip's.

2 hour's later...

"Phew! There We go Sheathe Made!" I put the staff in the sheathe onto my back.

"Unngghh..." I heard from a room.

I opened the door.

Dark Pit was laying on the bed Bruised to All Hell.

"Dark Pit?!"

"He was Injured Fighting Palutena... She got him quite good..."

"So what happend with Palutena to Make her... Crazy?" I asked.

"We're not sure... All we know is that Pit is In Danger"

End Of Chapter 4!

-Yeah the Whole Dark Angel thing is Overdone So... BYE BYE Dark Angel Michael! Sorry for making you wait so Long Im gonna start writing it again.


End file.
